


Nope

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Spock pick a terrible time and place to bicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Gimleafanatic’s “Spock/McCoy, peevish first kiss” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Every time a twig snaps, Leonard thinks he’s going to have a heart attack. It’s easily the worst mission he’s ever been on, but he doesn’t say that aloud again, because the last time he did, Spock calmly informed him that he says that every time, and at a time like this, talking could get a phaser to their heads.

Instead, whenever Spock makes a foolish move out of the protective underbrush, Leonard grabs any part of Spock he can reach, yanking Spock back by shoulder or arm or wrist. Spock, younger and too used to Jim’s command style, takes too many ‘calculated’ risks. If Leonard had his way, he’d just keep them hidden in a log or something until the other side starved and gave up.

But Spock creeps through the thick forest with his phaser brandished, and Leonard, in the interest of not getting caught alone, keeps tight against him. At least if he had to be stuck with someone, though he’d never admit it aloud, Spock’s not a bad option. And he looks damn good slinking about on all fours in the dim orange light. Then they reach a short hill of dirt, the normal plant cover tumbled aside over the steep incline, and Spock positions himself as though to dart over it.

Leonard snatches his hand and squeezes it _hard_ , ignoring the quick rush at the contact, and tugs Spock back and close enough to hiss into his pointed ear, “Are you mad? They’ll see you!”

Spock turns his head, which is close enough to knock their noses together. He has that typical flat look on his face that his arched brows turn into a glare, and his cheeks are starting to show hints of green to match the foliage around them, the beauty of that simple flush not lost on Leonard. Leonard’s already sweating through his uniform, but he didn’t think the heat would get to his Vulcan companion. Spock tells him quietly, “Doctor, I must ask you to desist your flirtations until the end of this mission.”

“Wh—” Leonard’s spluttering before he can stop himself. He has to clamp his jaw firmly closed to stifle the indignation. He takes a minute just to suck in an agitated breath before he growls, “I’m not flirting!”

Spock looks pointedly down at his hand, still encased in Leonard’s, the slightly different green-pink hues of their skin highlighted by the sheen of Leonard’s sweat. He hurriedly lets go, and Spock scolds, “While I understand that it is human nature to make such rash moves under stressful situations, this is no time to initiate a first kiss.”

As quietly as he can without losing the integrity of his annoyance, Leonard hisses, “That’s not a first kiss!” 

“Vulcan hands are especially sensitive, and given your field of profession, it is most likely that you are aware of that—”

“These are extenuating circumstances! It’s not a kiss!”

The hill completely forgotten, Spock turns fully to Leonard, though there’s little space to do it. Their breath is hitting one another, bodies nearly flattened together by the lush alien ferns they’re trusting their safety to. Spock’s cheeks have become almost the same colour of yellow-green. With his stun-set phaser still held aloft at Leonard’s side, Spock accuses, “You kissed me.”

“Spock, that’s not a kiss—”

“I am perfectly aware—”

The muggy air is too much. Or maybe it’s the raw scent of _Spock_ wafting over him, but Leonard snarls and lurches forward—it’s so _easy_ , they’re so _close_ ; one second, they’re two separate people, and the next, Leonard has a fist in Spock’s silky hair and his tongue in Spock’s mouth. Spock was already open, ready with a retort like he always is, always infuriatingly snapping at Leonard’s heels, but hot as hell, and if Leonard _wanted_ to kiss Spock, this is how he’d do it. He shuts Spock up by leaving no room to breathe, just pushes in, their noses side by side and lips open wide—Spock opens _wider_ , and Leonard stifles a snicker in Spock’s mouth; he _knew_ that tight control, always a little loose around Leonard anyway, would slip under a proper probing...

Leonard tries to pull back, point made, but Spock’s dropped his phaser—the hand on that side is in Leonard’s hair, just as tight as Leonard’s holding him. Spock crushes Leonard against him and sucks Leonard’s tongue into his mouth, laving over it with his own, and Leonard notes with a vague sort of awe the different texture of Spock’s alien tongue, a little rougher—Leonard’s always liked it _rough_. He can feel Spock’s lashes fluttering against his cheek, his own closed. Even over the pungent, earthy scent of the forest, he’s sure he can smell Spock’s arousal. He dips his hand down to skim Spock’s ear, tracing the delicate cartilage with its exotic flare—Spock shivers in his grasp. Leonard’s other hand is finding Spock’s, the one he grabbed earlier, and he intertwines their fingers while their tongues fight for dominance, then he gives Spock a thick squeeze that wracks out the most delicious, though muffled moan Leonard’s ever heard.

Then the bushes erupt, and it’s all over. Before Leonard has time to detangle, Jim and Uhura leap into the open, phasers leveled at them, victory smirks on both faces, and Jim laughs, “Hah! We win—” only to stop mid-sentence. Uhura looks gob-smacked.

Leonard wrenches away from his and Spock’s first kiss, a thin trail of saliva going with him. There’s that one, incredibly awkward moment where the game’s over—Leonard can’t even remember now what they bet on the exercise—and everyone just gapes at one another.

Then Leonard rips out his communicator, and he’s never barked so fast in his life, “One to beam up! _Now!_ ”


End file.
